tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Milla (Splitterversion)
Milla ist eine spielbare Hauptfigur aus Tales of Xillia 2. Es handelt sich bei ihr nicht um Milla Maxwell wie aus Tales of Xillia, die parallel zu ihr in Tales of Xillia 2 existiert, sondern um eine Milla aus einer Splitterdimension. Aus dieser ist sie von Elle Mel Marta in die Hauptdimension gezogen worden, ehe ihre Ursprungsdimension zerbrach. Persönlichkeit Milla ist grundsätzlich als normaler Mensch aufgewachsen, seit sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen ist. Sie kennt sich deshalb deutlich besser als Milla Maxwell mit der menschlichen Kultur aus und es fällt ihr deutlich einfacher, menschliche Gefühle zu zeigen und nachzuvollziehen. Sie weist einen recht kindlichen Sinn von Konkurrenzverhalten auf. In der Hauptdimension wird Milla stets von dem Gefühl geplagt, eine Fälschung zu sein. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Die ersten sechs Jahre von Millas Leben stimmen mit dem von Milla Maxwell aus der Hauptdimension überein. Sie wurde von Maxwell als Säugling in die Welt gesetzt und von den Großen Vier in dem Glauben großgezogen, selbst Maxwell zu sein. Im Gegensatz zur Milla der Hauptdimension kannte diese Milla jedoch ihre Schwester Muzét und pflegte eine gute Beziehung zu ihr. Zusammen vernichteten sie Exodus, als Milla sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Durch die Vernichtung von Exodus verloren sowohl Muzét als auch Milla ihre Aufgaben, für die Maxwell sie erschaffen hatte. Milla verlor die Großen Geister und musste ihr Leben fortan als normaler Mensch fristen, sodass sie zusammen mit Muzét in Nia-Khera ihre Heimat fand. Muzét soll eine liebevolle Schwester zu ihr gewesen sein, was sich jedoch änderte, als Milla in Lebensgefahr geriet und Muzét sie rettete. An dem Tag erblindete Muzét und Milla gab sich die Schuld daran, weshalb sie sich fürsorglich um sie kümmerte. Nach diesem Vorfall wurde Muzét zu einem Streukatalysator, wodurch ihre Persönlichkeit sich schlagartig veränderte. Sie wurde überaus gewalttätig und schreckt nicht davor zurück, Milla körperlich zu züchtigen, wenn sie etwas tut, was ihr nicht gefällt. Milla kann dieser Veränderung nicht nachvollziehen, wirft sich Muzét jedoch unter, weil sie sich weiterhin die Schuld an ihrer Erblindung gibt. Tales of Xillia 2 Milla erscheint in der Splitterdimension Nr. F4216, in der die Helden zunächst die Oscore-Anlage betreten und Gilland überwältigen und danach am Dimensionsriss erstmals Chronos begegnen. Danach geraten sie durch den Dimensionsriss nach Rieze-Maxia zu Millas Schrein und begegnen auf dem Weg nach Nia-Khera Milla, die ihnen im Kampf gegen Monster beisteht. Milla weist die Helden darauf hin, dass Fremde an diesem heiligen Ort nicht willkommen sind, und entfernt sich. In Nia-Khera beschließen die Helden, ihr zu folgen, als sie Rollo zum Essen einlädt, da sie sie für den Streukatalysator halten. Bei ihr daheim, wo Milla ihnen Suppe servierte, begegnen sie jedoch Muzét, die Milla aufgrund des Geruchs des "menschlichen Essens" mit Geister-Artes und Schlägen bestraft und sich danach eindeutig als Streukatalysator offenbart. Sie entfernt sich zur Nia-Khera-Heiligkuppe. Milla folgt ihr und bittet die Helden, nicht mehr zugegen zu sein, wenn sie zurückkehrt. An ihrem Schrein gelingt es den Helden, Milla davon zu überzeugen, dass mit Muzét etwas nicht stimmt und sie ihr helfen können, sie wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen. Auf der Nia-Khera-Heiligkuppe attackiert Muzét Milla erneut, nachdem sie sie bei ihrem Gespräch mit "dem Himmel" störte, wobei Muzét aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit Maxwell sprach. Es kommt zu einem Kampf mit Muzét, wobei es Ludger Kresnik gelingt, sie als Streukatalysator zu vernichten. Dadurch wird auch die Splitterdimension zerstört. Jedoch greift Elle, die Milla rasch ins Herz geschlossen hat, nach ihr und reißt sie damit unerwartet in die Hauptdimension. So gelangt Milla vorübergehend in die Heldengruppe. left|thumb|300px|Das Ritual zur Beschwörung Maxwells In einer Splitterdimension am Epsilla-See, die schließlich auch in die Epsilla-Ruinen führt, erkennt Milla, dass eine Splitterversion und das Original nicht gleichzeitig in der Hauptdimension existieren können. Sie begreift dadurch, dass sie es ist, die Milla Maxwell daran hindert, in die Hauptdimension zurückzukehren, nachdem sie von Chronos in die Zwischendimension verbannt worden ist. Auf der E.S.S. Pelune planen die Helden, einen Terroranschlag zu verhindern und Kanzlerin Marcia zu retten. Milla verhält sich hierbei all die Zeit über eigenartig. An Bord vollführt Rideaux schließlich das Ritual zur Beschwörung von Maxwell, das neben einem lebendigen Kreislauf (hierfür nutzt er Jyde Mathis und Alvin) angeblich auch ein menschliches Opfer erfordert. Er öffnet unter Milla den dimensionalen Riss, in den sie stürzt, aber Ludger gelingt es noch, sie zu ergreifen. Je nach Entscheidung ist es hier nun möglich, dass Milla neues Vertrauen in Ludger fasst oder es verliert. In beiden Fällen stürzt sie jedoch den dimensionalen Riss hinunter und begegnet hierbei Milla Maxwell, die ihren Platz in der Hauptdimension einnimmt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Milla so lange in der Zwischendimension verweilt, bis Origin alle Splitterdimensionen vernichtet. Andererseits ist es fraglich, dass sie dort über längere Zeit hinweg als normaler Mensch überleben kann. Wissenswertes *Wie die Milla der Hauptdimension ist auch diese Milla nach Maxwells erster menschlicher Freundin, Milla Kresnik, benannt. *Kurz vor ihrem Tod kann sich Millas Beziehung zu Ludger verbessern oder verschlechtern. Dies wirkt sich zwar nicht mehr direkt auf sie aus, aber Milla Maxwell übernimmt ihre Zuneigung zu Ludger, sodass es weiterhin Einfluss nimmt. Galerie Milla (Splitterversion) Statusbild.png|Millas Statusbild Charakterliste en:Milla (Fractured) Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Xillia 2 Kategorie:Milla (Splitterversion) Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Xillia 2